R E D
by uniquegals
Summary: Merah? Apa istimewanya warna merah?/ "Kenapa pipimu merah-merah begitu, hyung?"—Karena merah berarti cinta. Dan karena merah lah, yang mewarnai kanvas kisah cinta kita. Aku dan dirimu. [Kaisoo]


**R E D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Semua _cast_ yang disebutkan disini milik diri mereka masing-masing.

**Pair: K**a**i**s**o**o

**Warning: **_Yaoi. Alternate Universe._

**Length: **_One shoot. Story;1955 words_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red—"_

_._

* * *

**.  
**

**1****)**** Apel**

**.**

Sebuah apel _seharusnya_ berwarna merah.

Memang _sih_, ada juga apel yang warnanya hijau.

Tapi Jongin merasa cukup cerdas untuk bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sebuah apel merah terasa seribu kali lebih enak dari asamnya sebuah apel hijau.

Jadi ketika guru taman kanak-kanaknya memintanya untuk mewarnai sebuah gambar apel, Jongin tahu betul ia _harus_ mewarnainya dengan merah.

Masalahnya sekarang, _crayon_ merahnya tidak ada dimanapun juga. Bahkan setelah ia menumpahkan seluruh isi tasnya ke meja dan mengobrak-abriknya, _crayon_ merahnya tetap saja tidak ketemu.

"Kau sedang membutuhkan warna merah kan?"

Mendengar suara kecil nan halus itu, Jongin berbalik. Menemukan teman sekelasnya, Do Kyungsoo—_kalau ia tidak salah_—menundukkan kepala malu-malu sambil mengacungkan sebatang _crayon_ merah ke arahnya.

"_Eum_ ya," Jongin mengangkat alis, "tapi bukankah kau membutuhkannya juga? Apelmu juga belum berwarna." Jari mungilnya menunjuk-nunjuk gambar apel di meja Kyungsoo yang masih polos, belum tergores warna sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mewarnainya dengan hijau."

Jongin mengernyitkan hidung jijik, "Ew. Apel hijau itu tidak enak!" serunya.

Kyungsoo terkikik kecil, "Memang."

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan crayonmu padaku?" Jongin menatap temannya bingung.

Kyungsoo menunduk lagi. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai. Dengan suara pelan ia menjawab,

"Habisnya kau terlihat sedih sekali. Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih."

Dan sebuah senyum lebar pun terlukis di bibir kecil Jongin.

Ia lantas pun menarik tangan mungil Kyungsoo agar duduk di sebelahnya. Kedua bocah kecil itu pun mewarnai apel mereka dalam diam.

Dengan sebuah perasaan aneh yang meletup-letup di dada mereka.

.

* * *

**.**

**2)**** Rona**

**.  
**

Kyungsoo menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan sebal.

Kelihatannya hujan tak akan berhenti begitu saja.

Dalam hati ia merutuk. Sialnya, ia sedang tak membawa payung hari ini. Ia hanya akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli beberapa potong kue, dan cuaca tadi begitu cerah. Ia bahkan sudah memikirkan saat santai yang menyenangkan dengan kue favoritnya.

Namun saat ia hendak pulang, awan mendung begitu cepat datang, dan ujung-ujungnya hujan langsung mengguyur dengan derasnya.

Ia merasa sendirian sekarang, meskipun ada beberapa orang lainnya yang juga sama-sama berteduh di depan pelataran toko kecil itu.

Kyungsoo mendesah. Andai saja ada yang menjemputnya—

"Kyungsoo _hyung!"_

Sesosok tubuh familiar menghampirinya dengan tubuh separuh basah. Wajahnya menyiratkan segores rasa khawatir. Rambut hitam legamnya basah oleh air hujan, membuat beberapa ujung poninya ikut turun menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyangga payungnya yang terbuka.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo menatap sosok dihadapannya tidak percaya, "Dari mana?"

"Aku habis pulang dari latihan _dance_," sahut Jongin cepat, "Kau sendiri, kenapa hujan-hujanan?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Aku tidak sedang hujan-hujanan_, pabbo_. Aku sedang berteduh,"

Jongin menatap pemuda itu, dan segaris senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya, "Ayo kita pulang!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung menggandeng tangan pemuda itu dan mendekapnya agar tubuh mereka berdua muat dalam satu payung. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menembus hujan dengan posisi seperti itu.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia tak tahu apakah wajahnya memerah karena pengaruh dinginnya hujan, atau fakta bahwa ia sedang berada dalam dekapan Kim Jongin.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan berada dalam posisinya kini. Berdiri sedekat ini, dibawah payung yang sama, dihantam lembut oleh rintik hujan—_semua terlalu menyenangkan untuk dipikirkan. _

"Kenapa wajahmu merah-merah begitu, _hyung?_"

"A-ah, tidak kok!"

.

* * *

**.**

**3****)**** Cemburu**

**.**

"_Park Chanyeol,_" Jongin mendesis, "Nama yang menggelikan."

_Obsidian-_nya tak sekalipun sudi untuk melepaskan sorotnya ke arah dua siluet yang kini sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Ia menatap tak suka raut muka Kyungsoo yang tertawa lepas pada entah apa yang dikatakan oleh si Park Chanyeol itu.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu,"

Jongin mendelik ke arah Oh Sehun, si teman sekelasnya yang—_menurutnya_—menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Jongin berdalih.

"_Yeah_ benar," Sehun membalas sarkastis, "kata orang yang sedaari tadi menatap Chanyeol _sunbae_ seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup." Ia menyerut isi _bubble tea_-nya, melirik Jongin dengan seringai.

"Kau terlalu sok tahu," Jongin membuang muka, "Kyungsoo hanya sahabatku."

Seperti ada pil pahit yang mengganjal di tenggorokan ketika kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya, entah kenapa.

Sehun menyikut temannya dan menggidikkan dagunya, "Sekarang coba kau lihat ke sana. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat Chanyeol sunbae seakrab itu dengan Kyungsoo-_mu_?"

.

Bagaimana perasaannya?

.

_Bagaimana perasaanku?_

_._

Ia tidak tahu.

.

Tapi yang jelas, ia tak suka melihat Kyungsoo berada sedekat itu dengan orang lain selain ia.

Ia tak suka melihat senyum indah Kyungsoo ditujukan pada orang lain selain dirinya.

Ia tak suka melihat Kyungsoo tertawa selepas itu selain karenanya—

.

"Tuh kan," Sehun menengahi, "Itu namanya kau cemburu. Kau pasti tidak sadar kan sedari tadi tanganmu mengepal dan wajahmu memerah?"

Jongin diam saja. Sehun melanjutkan,

"—dan cemburu itu, salah satu tanda-tanda orang sedang jatuh cinta."

.

Jongin mendengus.

.

Oh Sehun_ memang_ suka sok tahu.

.

* * *

**.**

**4)**** Lampu merah**

**.****  
**

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jongin?"

Kyungsoo melirik khawatir pemuda yang kini berada dibelakang kemudi mobil itu.

Ia menggigit bibir. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Jongin. Siang tadi, saat mereka berpapasan di halaman, Jongin sama sekali tidak menyapanya. Ia juga tak secerewet biasanya.

Bahkan saat mengajaknya pulang tadi, Jongin mengatakannya tanpa sedikitpun gurat ekpresi. Tak ada Jongin yang akan tersenyum seperti orang tidak waras atau meloncat kegirangan karena ia menyetujui ajakannya pulang. Jongin disampingnya, seperti orang asing.

Mobil mereka perlahan melambat. Dan Kyungsoo menyadari kini mereka sudah berada di bawah _traffic light,_ dikepung oleh mobil-mobil lainnya yang juga berhenti.

"Bagimu aku ini apa?"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat suara berat Jongin tiba-tiba memasuki gendang telinganya. Ia memandang Jongin yang masih menatap jalanan di depan dengan ekpresi bingung.

"Jongin, aku tidak mengerti—"

"Jawab saja, _hyung!_"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, "Kau…sahabatku, tentu saja."

Pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan menatap sepasang _orbs_ hitam besar itu dalam,

"Tapi kau bukan sahabatku, _hyung,_ "

.

Entah dapat bisikan darimana, ia pun memajukan tubuhnya dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Kedua tangannya menangkup sisi wajah Kyungsoo dan menekan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut.

Jongin bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Namun ia tak sedikitpun berinisiatif melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Ia justru lebih memilih memiringkan kepala, berusaha memperdalam ciumannya.

Jongin sempat kaget saat merasakan kedua tangan Kyungsoo meraba-raba pundaknya, sebelum akhirnya melingkar manis di lehernya. Dan tanpa sadar ia perlahan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke belakang hingga punggung pemuda itu akhirnya menabrak jendela kaca.

Suara derum kendaraan ataupun klakson yang saling sahut-menyahut pun terasa begitu jauh. Mereka terlalu tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri, menghiraukan dunia diluar sana yang mencoba mengusik mereka.

Dan dibawah lampu merah ini, mereka mulai belajar menemukan perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

_Kau bukan sahabatku karena…_

_Seorang sahabat tak mungkin merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat jika berada di samping sahabatnya, _

_Seorang sahabat tak mungkin merasa cemburu jika sahabatnya dekat dengan orang lain, _

_Seorang sahabat tak mungkin mencium sahabatnya sendiri,_

_._

_._

…_dan seorang sahabat, tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. _

_._

* * *

_.  
_

**5) Darah**

**.  
**

Ia ketakutan. Ia gemetaran.

Otaknya serasa lumpuh.

Kyungsoo menatap adegan perkelahian di depannya dengan ngeri luar biasa. Ia tak bisa bertindak apa-apa, sementara orang-orang itu dengan beringasnya terus mengarahkan tinjunya pada Jongin.

Tadi saat ia tengah menyusuri jalanan, tiba-tiba sekolompok begundal-begundal mabuk di lorong jalan mencegatnya. Mereka berusaha merampas dengan paksa barang-barang ditangannya.

Namun sebelum tangan kotor mereka menyentuh Kyungsoo seincipun, sosok Jongin sudah berdiri di depannya, melindunginya dari manusia-manusia bejat itu.

Ia memekik saat lengannya disentak dan jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Ketika ia mendongak, ia melihat satu dari mereka mengayunkan sebelah kakinya ke arahnya. Kyungsoo reflek mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi kepala—_tapi nihil._Rasa nyeri tak kunjung menyergapnya. Justru terdengar suara keras dan sesuatu yang berat jatuh menindihnya.

Kyungsoo membuka mata dan terkejut mendapati Jongin sudah merangkul tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ringisan-ringisan kecil meluncur dari bibir Jongin yang sudah terlumuri darah. _Orbs_ Kyungsoo membelalak dan mulai berair . Tangannya yang bergetar terangkat untuk menyentuh dagu pemuda itu,

"Jongin, kau—"

Ia memekik lagi ketika sebuah tongkat menghantam Jongin dan lelaki itu terjungkang ke depan, masih dengan lengan yang mendekap Kyungsoo erat.

Serangan itu tak berhenti disana. Satu pukulan, dua pukulan, lalu disusul pukulan-pukulan lainnya. Kyungsoo meraung-raung meminta mereka berhenti namun suaranya dikalahkan oleh suara tawa orang-orang itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi melengking, berkas sinar kemerahan menyilaukan diikuti dengan teriakan-teriakan keras yang lain.

Kyungsoo berusaha mendongak dan menyipitkan mata karena silau. Orang-orang yang tadi memukuli mereka kini berdiri memunggungi dengan tangan terangkat di atas kepala. Ia menunduk untuk mengamati keadaan Jongin,

"_Jongin…"_

Kyungsoo mencoba mengguncang-guncang tubuh itu namun ia sama sekali tidak bergerak, atau bahkan bersuara. Kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing. Berbagai scenario mengerikan berkelebatan di otaknya.

Dan hal terakhir yang diingatnya hanya lelehan air matanya yang menetes ke tanah sebelum kemudian semua berubah **gelap.**

.

* * *

.

**6)**** Mawar merah**

**.****  
**

_Putih. _

_.  
_

Hanya itu yang dilihatnya ketika ia membuka mata.

Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, Jongin baru sadar yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit sebuah kamar.

Kelopak matanya terasa berat dan pandangannya sesekali masih mengabur. _Demi Tuhan, kepalanya sakit sekali. Dan dimana ini? Rumah sakit? Apa yang—_

Ia ingat.

Jongin mengingat semuanya. Perkelahian itu. Dan…Kyungsoo?

_Astaga, dimana pemuda itu? Apakah ia baik-baik saja—_

"Jongin? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!"

Jongin langsung menggerakan kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri ke sumber suara. Wajah Do Kyungsoo yang sembab terlihat di samping ranjang, mengenggam tangannya erat.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega saat menyadari pemuda itu setidaknya baik-baik saja, meski beberapa perban terlihat membalut beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia berusaha bangkit namun Kyungsoo buru-buru mencegahnya,

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Kau belum sembuh betul."

Jongin tersenyum menenangkan melihat Kyungsoo menyiratkan raut wajah khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya serak dan akhirnya berhasil mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang dengan bantuan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini tidak berubah. Masih saja keras kepala," Kyungsoo menggurutu kecil. Ia lantas mendudukkan diri di samping Jongin yang terkekeh. "Aku kan kuat. Luka begini saja bukan masalah," ia mengangkat bahu.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata, "Bukan masalah?" ia sedikit menaikkan _volume oktaf_ suaranya, "kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat orang-orang itu memukulimu! Atau ketika melihat darah mengalir di sekujur tubuhmu! Sedang aku? Hanya berdiri seperti orang idiot tanpa melakukan apapun. Lalu kau tidak bergerak dan ku kira kau… ku kira.." Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Jongin, menangis lagi.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu," bisiknya.

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mendekap tubuh rapuh itu, "Maafkan aku. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ia mengecup puncak kepala pemuda itu, "aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk berpikir bisa meninggalkanmu, Kyungsoo _hyung_."

Kyungsoo tertegun, "Jongin…"

Ia membelai pipi Kyungsoo penuh kasih sayang, sambil membisikkan pengakuan terdalamnya,

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung._"

Sesaat mereka hanya berpandangan.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia bahkan belum bisa bernafas normal karena detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan. Mereka memang pernah berciuman sebelumnya, tapi mendengar Jongin mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya, semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba, rumit dan sekaligus… _menyenangkan._

Sebuah senyum tulus akhirnya tersungging di bibir Kyungsoo,

.

"Aku juga."

.

Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati setangkai bunga mawar merah diletakkan di sebuah vas meja nakas dekat ranjang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih bunga itu dan mengacungkannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"_Then, would you be my boyfriend, Do Kyungsoo?" _

Kyungsoo tertawa dan pura-pura meninju bahu pemuda itu, "Astaga, kau itu sungguh tidak modal!" ia tersenyum lagi, _"Of course I would."_

.

.

Dan mereka pun menutupnya dengan sebuah ciuman panjang penuh hasrat, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan mereka lewat bibir mereka yang mengalun satu dalam irama.

.

.

.

* * *

"_I love you,"_

"Coba ucapkanlah seribu kali,"

"Seribu kalipun ku ucapkan, tak akan mampun mewakili betapa besar rasa cintaku padamu, _hyung_."

"Gombal."

"Aku serius."

"…"

"…"

"Jongin?"

"Hmm?"

"_I love you too." _

* * *

.

.

.

Merah berarti **apel.**

Merah berarti **rona.**

Merah berarti **cemburu.**

Merah berarti sebuah **ciuman di bawah lampu merah.**

Merah berarti **darah pengorbanan. **

Merah berarti **mawar merah. **

.

Merah bisa berarti **apa saja.**

**.  
**

Tapi bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo, merah berarti—

.

.

.

—**cinta. **

.

* * *

"—_Darling it was red_

_Oh red_

_Burning red—"_

_[[Taylor Swift_—_**Red**_]]

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N**: sebuah _fic_ yang langsung kepikiran setelah dengerin lagu Taylor Swift di atas *btw, asyik loh lagunya ._.

Ehem, iya saya tahu fic ini kacau -,- maaf banget deh. Dan maaf juga kalau ada typo(s) dan semacamnya.

.

Boleh minta kesan, saran, kritik, atau **Review?** Supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi tentunya :)

.

Sankyuu! *nebar kissu*


End file.
